


Enchanted

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Just some Halloween fluff





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Josh and CJ were just finishing up their meeting on CJ’s next briefing when Donna breezed into his office and handed him a folder. Josh didn’t look up immediately and didn’t realize anything odd until she was almost at the door. 

“Hold it!” he shouted. Donna stopped and turned around. 

“Something I can do for you, Joshua?” she asked. She actually sounded a little annoyed. Josh stood there and gaped at her, while CJ tried to cover her laughter. “All right, all right.” Donna said. “Let’s get it over with, so we can all move on here.” To which CJ let out a full-bellied laugh, and Josh still didn’t make a single sound. 

“Josh, you don’t want to get your laugh in? I mean, this is ammunition here for like, you know, ever.” Donna coaxed. 

“Well first,” Josh squeaked. “let’s take an assessment of a few things. I am awake, right? I’m not dreaming this?” 

WHAP!! Josh should have known better than to give CJ a reason to smack him in the head. 

“Well, that covers that.” Josh said. CJ was still laughing throatily as she left Josh’s office, undoubtedly, Donna thought, to go get her camera to capture Donna’s humiliating Kodak moment forever. 

“Donna, is there any reason why you’re dressed like a...a...what the hell are you supposed to be?” Josh asked. 

“A foilage fairy.” Donna replied. Josh was trying to stifle his laughter as he circled around her. The costume was form-fitting, with a green, low cut bodice, and a green, purple and gold tulle, short skirt. She had flowers on her shoulders, one artfully placed at the base of her cleavage and a few along the gold sash belt she was wearing, complete with delicate gold wings. 

“Are you going to be jumping out of a cake later?” he asked. 

“Shut up, you idiot!” she scoffed turning on her heel and stomping back out to her desk. 

“Well, Donna, it’s not that I don’t totally applaud your incentive here,” Josh quipped following her, “and I suppose I’m still not entirely sure this isn’t a dream...” 

CJ came running up still laughing and snapped a picture. 

“It’s for the children’s Halloween party that you volunteered me for!” Donna exclaimed. “It’s a mythical theme and we have to dress up for the kids. You should see Ginger, she’s Maid Marion. I suppose I might be able to get away with saying I’m Puck. I’d probably have to take the wings off for that.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Josh squeaked. 

“Puck.” 

“Did you just say...” 

“Puck, Joshua! P-U-C-K! Puck! Shakespeare!” 

“Oh.” 

“You have heard of Shakespeare, Joshua.” 

“Yes. A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” he replied. “I’m with you now. I was somewhere else just then.” 

“It would certainly seem so.” Donna said, grabbing something off her desk. CJ turned to walk back down the corridor, laughing hysterically the whole way, with Donna’s murderous glare following along after her. 

“Wait a minute.” Donna started to turn away, but stopped abruptly and turned back, just in time to see him snap his eyes back up to hers as he realized she was turning around. “Why did you have to ask twice if you were dreaming?” 

“Did I ask twice?” he squeaked again. 

“Yes.” she confirmed taking a couple of steps back towards him and crossing her arms across her chest. “Am I often dressed like a wood nymph when I appear in your dreams, Josh?” 

“Mmm, not always a wood nymph.” Josh replied. 

“Really?” she asked arching an interested brow and moving a hand to her hip. “Exactly what have I been?” 

“I’d really rather not say.” Josh confessed. 

“I think you should say.” 

“I’m an American; I have rights.” Josh said. “I don’t have to say anything that would incriminate myself.” 

“Oh, so it’s juicy?” she asked. 

“Not the word I’d use.” 

“Hot?” 

“That’s a good adjective.” 

“I see.” 

“Can we stop this conversation now?” 

“It’s your fault you’re in this position now. You signed me up for this.” she reminded. “You have to deal with the repercussions now.” 

“Donna, please don’t talk about repercussions while you’re dressed like that.” Josh replied. 

“Dressed like what?” she cooed stepping toward him again and lowering her voice. “Are you having unprofessional thoughts right now, Josh?” She was standing right in front of him now, her voice low and husky. Definitely not a voice he wanted to hear while she was dressed like that in his painfully awake reality. 

“No. I’m trying to figure out how much I can make renting you out to bachelor parties.” he recovered. 

“Sickie!” she accused as CJ walked back up. 

“They’re looking for you, Donna.” she said smiling. 

“Well, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in the East Room with the rest of the Lord of the Rings.” Donna quipped walking away. 

Josh took a step towards her retreating form when he felt CJ’s hand on his forearm. 

“Don’t even think about it, Oberon.” CJ warned. 

THE END


End file.
